Tom and Jerry At The Restaurant
Hello everyone it's been awhile since I posted a story, let's just say stress and other things have been putting me off from writing but, like they say the show must go on. So here's my nineteenth story and also there are two Muppet references. It was a typical Friday afternoon in the Loud House, where the siblings were doing their typical activities. Just then the parents walked through the front door holding some shopping bags. “Kids, we have important news for you,” Lynn Sr. said. The kids gave their undivided attention to their parents. “My boss has invited us for dinner at a fancy restaurant with him but, the restaurant doesn't allow anyone under the age of ten,” Lynn Sr said. Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily looked down at the floor in disappointment. “So Lori will take care of you,” Rita said. “Why,” Lola whined. “Because I said so,” Rita said. “Plus I have literally important conversation with Bobby tonight,” Lori said. “Okay as for the rest of you, Rita bought some new fancy clothes for you,” Lynn Sr said. Leni squealed in joy while Luna, Luan, and Lynn groaned in boredom for having to put on fancy clothes as they went upstairs. “What about me, dad,” Lincoln asked. “Lincoln, I bought you this new suit to wear and no it's not my favorite suit you ripped,” Lynn Sr said. “Sorry,” Lincoln muttered softly. “It's fine but, go get changed,” Lynn Sr requested. Lincoln ran upstairs into his bedroom and changed into his new suit where he found some problems with it. “The shirt is scratchy, the tie is choking me, the pants are chafing me, and the jacket is itchy,” Lincoln said. Lincoln seriously wanted to be in his regular outfit but, he knew that his father wouldn't allow it, so he went downstairs to find his sisters all dressed up and slightly annoyed. “Uh I hate not being able to wear a jock under this dress,” Lynn said. “Too much information Lynn,” Leni said disgusted. “Hey Lincoln, so are you ready to put an egg in your shoe and beat it,” Luan giggled. “Get it.” “Kids, time to get into the van,” Rita said. So the five eldest siblings went into the van and drove to The Seafood Palace. They got to the table where Sergei was waiting for them. “Ah the Louds, such a pleasure to see you here,” Sergei said. The family greeted him as well expect for Lincoln who was trying to not let the suit bother him. “Anyway let's eat,” Sergei said. Lincoln was trying to take his mind off the suit, in every different way he could think of thinking about comic books, his friends, his other sisters, etc. This helped him slowly but, surely. “So Linc do you feel okay in that suit,” Luna asked him. “Yeah Luna,” Lincoln said squeamishly. Just then two kids came by their table and grab a piece of thread; they grab the thread, and pull it as they ran off not knowing it was part of Lincoln's suit. “So Lincoln, have you done anything interesting recently,” Sergei said. “Well recently my friend Clyde and I went on a ghost hunt with the host of ARRGH Hunter Spector,” Lincoln answered. “Is it drafty in here or is it just me?” Lincoln stand up from his chair, which had his parents in shock, Leni and Luna embarrassed, Luan kind of embarrassed but, trying to hold in her laughter, Lynn just rolling her eyes at Lincoln, and Sergei laughing. “So tell me Lincoln, how can you tell a ghost is nearby,” Sergei laughed. “Well there are many ways to tell there's a ghost nearby first is temperature changes followed by signs of things moving, paranormal weirdness maybe they will use your clothes to prank you,” Lincoln said. “Tell me Lincoln is there a ghost nearby you,” Sergei laughed. “What,” Lincoln said. He looked down and much to surprise he was only wearing his socks, dress shoes, and boxers. He then screamed and reached for a menu to cover himself up. “Rita, girls can you please take Lincoln to the van,” Lynn Sr. said in embarrassment. “Okay honey,” Rita said. “Come on girls.” So, Rita and the girls walked to the car covering Lincoln up on the way out. “Sergei I am so sorry about this,” Lynn Sr said. “I didn't know about my son and his suit I got him today.” “Lynn Sr don't worry about it, I haven't laughed so much since that time I saw a blue monster dance with borscht on his head and spilled it on the customer,” Sergei said. “So you are not mad,” Lynn Sr said. “Not at all besides your mal'chik looked like he was dying in that suit,” Sergei said. “Okay sir, I will go tend to my family now,” Lynn Sr said. “Good man, also don't worry about the bill I will pay myself personally,” Sergei said. Lynn Sr shook Sergei’s hands and left the restaurant to his car, where everyone was standing in complete silence. “Sorry Dad,” Lincoln meekly said. “Its fine Lincoln, we'll talk about it when we get home,” Lynn Sr. said. The drive home was very silent; nobody dared to speak up in fear of making their dad or husband angry. When the family got home the sisters and Rita covered Lincoln up until they got inside where Lincoln ran to his bedroom to feeling disappointed at himself for making his family looking like fools. He just sat on his bed letting the guilt settle in his body until someone knocked on the door. "It's open," Lincoln said. The door opened to reveal Lynn Sr. "Hey Dad," Lincoln said. "Hey Lincoln," Lynn Sr said. "Listen about what happened tonight." Lincoln was worried what his dad was going to say or do. "I am not mad at what happened to your suit or you it was just a minor well a major wardrobe malfunction," Lynn Sr said. Lincoln was relieved that his father wasn't disappointed in him. "However" Lincoln was in fear what his father was going to say next. "Could you have chosen a different pair of boxers, not that I am against them just chose something that less embarrassing to wear out in public,” Lynn Sr. said as he lefty Lincoln’s bedroom. Lincoln grabbed Bun-Bun from his bed and looked at his boxers, it was a blue pair with chocolate chips cookies all over them. “Bun-Bun, I am having no such luck with these boxers I have been wearing.” The End Category:Episodes